a new nightmare
by hero1314
Summary: a new beggining is being made...  a curse is being laid...  a new nightmare has begun...


Prolouge Matthew Thomas- October 03 21:30:10

Where am I? What happened to the bus? Where are my friends? The teachers?  
It s so dark here, so I decided to search for a flashlight and for survivors. I found a flashlight near my bag, but right at the moment I was gonna get my flashlight, someone begun shooting me, and luckily, I dodge the shoot. The one shooting me was a police, please don t shoot I said, but he was still shooting me like a mad man. I had to escape from him, so I took the flashlight and a pocket knife that I always brought with me in case of emergency and this is the right time for it. I quickly found a hiding spot. Suddenly I begun hearing statics and saw what the police was seeing. He was so close to my hiding spot, he is just two steps away from my hiding spot. Then someone just cried for help, it was my classmate Abigail. My vision suddenly changes from the police vision to Abigail's vision. The police went to where my classmate was and that was the perfect time to get out of my hiding spot and run away, but I can t leave my friend behind, so I must quickly think of a plan to help her. So I alarmed my cell phone and put it in a place not so far from here, just as far until we escape. So when my cell phone s alarmed, that police suddenly jolted to that place, I quickly grab Abigail and again go to my hiding place because I know that the police is going to go to the place where my friend was crying for help. Micah suddenly hugged me because she was so scared of what was going to happen. I ll explain everything later I said. That static begun again and the police were near the place where I found my friend. And that was the perfect time for escape.  
So we run so fast and never looked back .the police began shooting because he heard us running. Then suddenly BANG .I felt a pain in my chest, I can t breathe, my vision is blurred. Run away Abigail, don t look back, I ll be ok .I saw Abigail running in fear. I was going to die without escaping this nightmare.  
I can t breathe; I need some air .

Abigail Jackson-October 03 22:00:42

I need to help him; I can t just leave him behind. But I can t, he s still chasing me, I need to find a way out of here and get help, but was the police office, he s the only help I can get but he is also the reason why I need help. I must find somebody that could help me. The place was so dark with just the flashlight lighting where I was going, and then I suddenly fall from a cliff. It wasn t a stiff cliff, just a small cliff that wouldn t cause me any injuries.  
The police that chased us earlier was looking for me, he wants to kill me. Then I begun hearing statics and I was seeing another vision, it was the vision of the police officer. I think she s dead he said that in a demonic voice. He thought I was dead, and he just left. And god knows where he went but I m certainly sure that I m not going to follow him.  
All of that... (Panting) .running (Inhaling and exhaling)...got me (panting) .exhausted, I must find a place where I can stay for the night . So I set out to find a house where I can stay for the night and maybe the people there can help me get out of here or get help.  
I was walking, trying to find a house, scared of what might just happen. Then, I saw a man being stab by a little boy. Because of fear, I hid on a boulder, scared of what he might do to me. The boy dropped the knife that he used to stab the man and ran. I didn t know why he did that, he was just a normal boy.  
I picked the knife, so I can use it to defend myself. I need to find that boy, he might be scared of all this. So while I was leaving to find the boy, I heard something from behind. The man that was stabbed rose and laughs maniacally. I can t believe that he lived after being stabbed. He has blood on his eyes to his mouth, and he got a distortion voice, just like the police. I want to run for my life, but I can t because of shock of what I ve seen.  
He saw me. No Trespasser allowed he said. So he started chasing me, he s trying to kill me. He s choking me to death; I need something to stop him. So I stabbed him in the knee, and run.  
Oh My God, What am I going to? I stabbed a person. I think I m going crazy. What am I going to do if I don t get out of here? What am I going to do if somebody tries to successfully kill me? AAAHHHHH!... I must at least find the boy; he might know something about this. So I start to find the boy by going to where he went.

Matthew Thomas-October 03 22:20:49

Uh...ah .uh ..  
What happened? Are you hurt? What s your name? How old are you? Is there someone else with you? the woman said.  
My Name is Matthew Thomas. I m 14 years old. I don t remember why I got here and then suddenly, someone started shooting me. I found my friend Abigail and told her to escape. What happened to me? I saw you here. All of your lost blood was replaced by the red water, so you must thank the red water for the second chance you have been given. Come with me, I ll treat your injury. the woman replied.  
What s your name? I asked out of curiosity My name is Bella, I m a nun at a local church near here answered the woman named Bella.  
Where is this woman taking me, I need to find Abigail so we can get out of here.  
Follow everything I say and if I say stay and be quite, stay and be quite until I tell you that the coast is clear. But before we go, close your eyes Bella ordered So I close my eyes because Bella told me to follow everything she says.  
Focus on all of your senses and feel everything on your surrounding So I concentrated and concentrated until I heard a static again and saw the vision of Bella. It was just like what happened to me before with the police. Then I concentrated a little bit more and I saw another vision near here. Is this the vision of another monster like the police?  
Did you see any other sights? Bella asked me.  
Yes, near a telephone I replied.  
Let s wait for a little while longer, use the ability that you ve learned to see if his still there So I used that ability to see if that monster is still here. He s still there, waiting for something. Until he sees a boy running away and chases after him. So it was the perfect opportunity to go.  
Follow me Bella commanded.  
So I followed her. She said stay and wait till I call you. She was doing something over there; she was searching for a rock. Maybe she s going to use it as a distraction like I did with my cell that was what she did, just like I thought. So she throws the rock at a trash bin and it makes a loud sound that alerted the entire monster. She called me and said coast clear .  
Maybe I should stick with her for the time being .

Kei Kimura-October 03 22:45:10

Help me! Help me! Someone is trying to kill me I need to hide and get help. Where are you mommy and daddy? I need to escape from him; he s going to kill me. There s a house over there, maybe I can find a knife or something that I can use. And maybe I could hide there for the time being.

TO BE CONTINUED!  
END OF PROLOUGE!


End file.
